Wendy
Wendy là nhân vật mở khóa được thứ ba (640 KN, xem Điểm Kinh Nghiệm để thêm thông tin về cách mở khóa cô ấy). Wendy có một tính cách kì quặc, cô luôn cảm thấy mọi thứ thật buồn chán, kể cả bản thân cô( có thể do cái chết của người chị- Abigail). Nhờ tính cách bi quan của mình mà cô mất ít Tinh Thần hơn vào Đêm hay khi đối mặt với Quái, giúp người chơi ít phải lo lắng về vấn đề tính thần (khá tốt với những người mới chơi). Cô có thể triệu hồi Hồn Ma người chị quá cố của mình, Abigail, để hỗ trợ chiến đấu. Đổi lại, Wendy gây ra ít sát thương hơn trong chiến đấu cận chiến và tầm xa. Năng Lực Đặc Biệt Năng Lực Đặc Biệt của Wendy là khả năng triệu hồi người chị song sinh đã chết của cô Abigail. Wendy sẽ bắt đầu với Bông Hoa đã héo của Abigail trong túi hành trang và nó sẽ nạp đầy trong khoảng 2-4 ngày, và mỗi khi đã sạc đủ nó sẽ có khả năng triệu hồi Abigail. Khi Bông Hoa của Abigail được nạp đầy, có thể đặt xuống mặt đất để chuẩn bị cho việc triệu hồi. Buổi triệu hồi đòi hỏi một vật tế, bằng cách giết một sinh vật gần bông hoa, tính cả Wendy nếu cô chết ở gần đó ( không tính những quái bị giết khi ở trong túi hành trang).Khi nghi thức triệu hồi thành công, Wendy sẽ bị trừ 50 [Thần. thumb|left|275px|Wendy và Abigail cạnh đống lửa.Abigail đi theo Wendy và sẽ tấn công các Quái tấn công Wendy hoặc Wendy tấn công. Abigail không thể làm tổn thương Wendy, và bình thường thì không tấn công đồng minh, như là Chester, trừ khi chính Wendy tấn công chúng trước. Abigail sẽ luôn luôn tránh xa khỏi Wendy khi cô tiến đến quá gần. Đòn tấn công của Abigail sát thương tất cả đối tượng trong một phạm vi nhỏ, giúp Wendy có thể tấn công nhiều quái như là bầy Nhện hoặc Ong khi Abigail có thể liên tục gây choáng để giữ cho chúng không tấn công lại. Bông Hoa của Abigail sẽ rơi xuống mặt đất khi Abigail bị giết. Nó sẽ hoàn toàn héo và sẽ phải nạp đầy trong 2-4 ngày trước khi có thể dùng lần nữa. Năng lực đặc biệt khác mà Wendy có là cô mất ít Tinh Thần hơn khi đêm tối hoặc khi đứng gần quái (cụ thể là ít hơn 25%). Hiệu ứng chỉ áp dụng trong hai trường hợp trên, nghĩa là các thứ khác khiến tụt Tinh Thần (vd: Hoa Quỷ, Gươm Đen, Đèn Chong Đêm vv...) vẫn có tác dụng với cô. Bất lợi Để bù lại khả năng triệu hồi Abigail và việc mất ít Tinh Thần hơn, đòn tấn công của Wendy yếu hơn so với hầu hết các nhân vật khác. Ví dụ, Wendy cần hai lần đánh (hit) để giết Thỏ bằng Boomerang hoặc một công cụ. Do đó, việc săn quái có thể khó hơn nhiều khi chơi Wendy (mà không có Abigail). Mẹo * Đầu tiên, cách dễ nhất để triệu hồi Abigail là giết một con Bướm, (1 hit). Ngoài ra Bông Hoa có thể đặt gần một Hang Nhện mà có Nhà Lợn gần đó. Làm cho Lợn và Nhện đánh nhau sẽ đảm bảo Abigail được triệu hồi. * Abigail sẽ không tấn công các mob vĩnh viễn và đôi khi cần được ra lệnh để đánh tiếp. Tốt hơn là bạn nên ra lệnh tấn công cho Abigail thường xuyên khi đánh nhau. * Lợi dụng tốc độ chạy cao của Abigail để giết Thỏ kiếm Thịt Nhỏ. * Abigail mạnh mẽ nhất trong Mùa Đông bởi ban ngày ngắn và cô sẽ gây thêm sát thương vào lúc trời tối (mà Mùa Đông thì thời gian trời tối lâu hơn). Hãy để những trận chiến đang dở với những kẻ thù trung lập (Thần Rừng, Nhện Chúa, vv...) cho mùa này. * Abigail có thể chịu đòn và đánh Cánh Cụt Biển khá dễ, và có thể đánh cả một bầy (với người chơi trợ giúp) lúc Hoàng Hôn. Giúp Wendy có một nguồn lương thực khá dồi dào vào Mùa Đông. * Trong khi Abigail chống lại rất tốt với một nhóm kẻ thù yếu hơn, chiến đấu với những mob mạnh hơn sẽ khiến cô chết trừ khi được Wendy giúp đỡ. Vũ khí hỗ trợ tuyệt vời là Gậy Băng và Gậy Lửa. Gậy Băng có thể dùng để làm choáng đối phương trước khi chúng chuẩn bị đánh Abigail, ngăn cô bị tổn thương. Gậy Lửa có thể làm choáng các mob lâu hơn trong khi cũng gây sát thương cho chúng (nhưng có khả năng những lợi phẩm rớt ra sẽ bị đốt cháy). * Nón Chóp Cao là tất cả những gì Wendy cần để giữ Tinh Thần không bị tụt vào ban đêm. Các vật dụng khác có thể cho kết quả tốt hơn nhưng không bắt buộc. * Những vũ khí gây sát thương gián tiếp (Tiêu Lửa, Thuốc Nổ, vv...) không ảnh hưởng bởi chỉ số sát thương của Wendy, khiến chúng là lựa chọn tuyệt vời cho cô. **Bắt 1 Glommer về làm thú cưng và tinh thần sẽ vấn đề không còn quan trọng nữa. ** Một vũ khí cận chiến tốt cho Wendy là Chày Thịt, bởi nó không giới hạn sử dụng khi còn tươi, xóa bỏ nhược điểm của việc giảm sát thương một cách hiệu quả. Bên lề * Tiếng nói của Wendy được lồng bởi một cây sáo alto . * Wendy có một hộp sọ. * Wendy trước đây được mở khóa trước Wolfgang. * Xét theo trích lời xem xét của cô với Maxwell ("I feel a strange kinship with him" ("Tôi cảm thấy có một sự gắn bó kỳ lạ với ông ấy") và bức thư từ Jack Carter trong Câu đố thứ ba, có thể giả thiết rằng Maxwell là người chú của cô. Tất cả chỉ là suy đoán và không có gì chính thức nói về vấn đề này. * Khi bị Sét đánh trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, Wendy, như hầu hết các nhân vật khác, được thấy là có xương trong tóc của cô. Thêm vào đó có vẻ như cô cũng có xương trong chiếc váy và bông hoa của mình. * Wendy được thêm vào Don't Starve Together (DST) trong bản cập nhật Stuck in the Middle with Ewe, khiến cô là nhân vật thứ hai được thêm vào sau bản Beta giới hạn đầu tiên của DST (Don't Starve Together). Lỗi * Khi đang đội một số loại mũ, bông hoa của Wendy và đỉnh tóc của cô sẽ biến mất khi người chơi di chuyển đi lên trên màn hình và sẽ xuất hiển trở lại khi ngừng di chuyển. Thư viện Ảnh Wendy silho.png|Bóng của Wendy. Wendy_portrait.png|Chân dung Wendy. Wendy ingame.png|Wendy trong game. Wendy lightning strike.png|Wendy bị Sét đánh trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, để lộ xương trong tóc, chiếc váy và bông hoa của cô. Wendy frozen.png|Wendy bị đóng băng trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants. WendyAsleep.png|Wendy bị ru ngủ bởi Nhân Sâm Chín. Wendy Hat Bug.png|Do một lỗi, bông hoa và tóc của Wendy biến mất khi di chuyển khi đi lên với một chiếc Mũ Chóp Cao. Ghost Wendy.png|Hồn ma Wendy trong Don't Starve Together. Wendy's Skull.png|Hộp sọ Wendy tìm thấy trong các tập tin game. Wendy SNP.png|Wendy xuất hiện trong đoạn giới thiệu cho bản cập nhật Strange New Powers. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Wendy cùng các nhân vật khác trong ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve Together. CardWendy.png|Thẻ Giao Dịch Steam của Wendy. CardWendy (Foil).png|Thẻ Giao Dịch Steam lá bạc của Wendy. Wendyfigure.jpg|Một bức tượng Wendy với một chiếc Đèn Lồng. Wendy Valentine Card.png|Thiệp Valentine Wendy. en:Wendy Thể_loại:Nhân Vật